


Such a good day

by MrCarbon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on WHs gym vlog, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Gym Sex, IM has a big soft spot for WH, IM is an annoying brat, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, WH manager is watching, and WH for IM, but WH likes it, gym buddies, this is completely vanilla I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCarbon/pseuds/MrCarbon
Summary: Wonho knew Changkyun was attracted to him, but he didn't know how big was his desire, how much Wonho was teasing him working out with almost no clothes covering his skin. At least, not until he ended up with his face against Changkyun's crotch, and with the younger asking him to do things he didn't expect to do inside of the gym and with his manager watching.Probably Changkyun was right and it was true that whores never say no.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Such a good day

Sometimes, for Changkyun was difficult to resist at how pretty Wonho was. They went to the gym together, and Wonho kept smiling at him so prettily when he saw him on the other side of the room. He was just sweet, always asking him to go and eat together when they both finished working out. They had different schedules, so they almost never finished nor started at the same time. That was why they always ended up waiting for the other one at the café, to drink and eat something before ending up cuddling and talking in the van, like they used to do at the dorm. Now Wonho was busy, and maybe Changkyun had Minhyuk, Jooheon and even Hyungwon, but there were things they were unable to give to him that Wonho could.

Today was one of those days where he arrived at the gym and Wonho was already there. He was exercising his legs, shirtless and with shorts. In the position he was, sitting and with his legs up, the cloth of his shorts was just down, revealing his thighs. He was just there, exposing himself like that as if he was asking him to do something else than look in the distance.

Maybe Changkyun would change the cuddles today for something a little bit harder.

Wonho was just heavy breathing, covered in sweat as he moved his legs back and forth. The expression of his face was just breathtaking. He was gasping so much, tilting his head back when he was putting so much effort, closing his eyes so tight and opening his mouth to catch some air. It was almost pornographic to see.

The gym was barely empty. There was him, Wonho, his manager and someone who was packing to leave. He smirked, and waited for that person to leave to go downstairs and came back a couple of minutes later.

Then he approached Wonho, and his _hyung_ smiled as fast as he saw him.

“ _Hyung_ , I need a little bit of help” he said, and Wonho smile became bigger as he looked at him and stopped moving his legs.

“You need me to help you with the machines, _Kyunie_?”

He was just glad to help, he always was. In general, he was the kind of person who not only loved, but needed to help others if they were in trouble. Changkyun knew that, and he sort of wanted to take profit of it.

He approached one hand to Wonho’s hair, and Wonho smiled at what he thought it was affection, an urge to pet him, but then Changkyun thrust his hair with no proper notice and pulled him against his crotch, and he gasped with surprise.

Changkyun just needed Wonho to feel against his cheeks how hard he was. He rubbed Wonho face against his hard dick covered by clothes, and from above he saw Wonho opening his eyes with surprise before blushing.

Wonho looked up to stare at Changkyun, trying to figure out what was the reason for Changkyun to do something like that all of sudden.

Changkyun looked at Wonho’s manager. He had seemed uninterested when Wonho was just exercising, and even more when Changkyun approached, but now he wasn’t looking at his phone anymore. There was always something priceless about looking at Wonho, how big he was, being controlled and handled by someone smaller and clearly weaker.

Wonho was silent, and slowly Changkyun returned his gaze at him. It felt like he didn’t know what to say, how to behave at the sudden movement. He was just there, quiet as he felt his face rubbing against Changkyun’s crotch. He was still with his legs up, not knowing if he could move, if he had permission to. He was just quiet, wanting for Changkyun to say something.

“No, no, no. I need you to help me with that” he said, pointing at his dick. “Have you seen yourself? Exposing your skin like that? Provoking everyone with your moans as you work out?”

Wonho gasped.

“I- I wasn’t moaning” he said, completely embarrassed. His face was all red.

“Oh, you were” Changkyun said, and the manager laughed and nodded, embarrassing Wonho even more.

He has always been loud, and pretty. It was difficult to look or hear him in that kind of situations and not feel… anything. Specially between your legs.

“Has he always been a little slut?” the manager asked to Changkyun, and the kid laughed while Wonho tried to hide himself and lowered his eyes.

He was sure he couldn’t be more embarrassed, that he couldn’t feel more exposed.

“He’s always acting provocative, always teasing. He’s constantly asking for it… to be touched, to be fucked…”

As he said that, he placed his hand on Wonho shoulder and then he slid down over his skin, until he arrived to his chest to pinch one of his nipples. Wonho squirmed, and closed his eyes as he gasped.

“See how he’s just silent? Whores don’t say no, it doesn’t matter where they are, how mean you were to them. They always want more”

He let Wonho go, pushing him away to return him to his place over the seat. Then he started to walk around him, looking at him with lust as Wonho followed his steps with his eyes, sweating and heavy breathing.

He did that for a minute, maybe two. When he felt pleased enough after watching Wonho reactions, Changkyun smirked and sat just next to Wonho’s manager, and looked at Wonho with a thoughtful expression.

“No one is coming. I paid the guy in reception to not let anyone enter on this part of the gym for the next half an hour, so we are not having unwelcome intruders who could see us in a weird situation” he said, and then he laughed. “What should I do with him?” he asked the manager. “Is it fair to let him provoke us like this and then give him what he wants…?”

He kept looking at Wonho. He was just there, with his knees against his chest and looking at Changkyun with all his face red and an explicit expression of embarrassment on his face. He was so pretty that, sometimes, Changkyun didn’t know if he wanted to protect him or to ruin him.

Wonho was too shy to say something, and the sly smile Changkyun had on his lips was not helping. He felt intimidated by the way his manager and his _dongsaeng_ were looking at him, but that was turning him on. It was normal that he felt aroused so easily? He didn’t know if it was because he was needy, if Chang Kyun forcing him to rub his face against his crotch was too hot to handle, if maybe the reason was the dominant way Changkyun had to treat and talk to him. He didn’t know, but he was craving to be touched by him.

”What do you think, baby boy?” Changkyun asked, forcing him to return to reality. “What do I have to do with you?”

Wonho blinked. Did Changkyun just speak informally to him? Did he hear him well? His dick twitched inside of his pants, and he felt even more embarrassed. There was no way he felt turned on for being disrespected like this.

“I… I am… your _hyung_ …” he shyly said, and Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at him. Fuck, he was so pretty, so docile, so shy… he wanted to make him moan and cry.

He stood up and approached. He rested his hands over Wonho shoulders for a second, and then he put back Wonho’s wet hair with his fingers. The shy expression on Wonho’s face was driving him crazy.

“I didn’t know whores cared so much about honorifics, pretty doll” Changkyun answered, and Wonho felt it was heavier and heavier to breathe the more Changkyun teased him.

“I’m not… that”

“You are not a what, pretty? Speak clearly”

Changkyun hands started to touch his skin while he said that. First his chest, then his abs and then he went up again by the sidelines of his torso. Changkyun felt perfectly how Wonho was trembling under his touch. He saw how his breathing was becoming heavier, how he closed his legs as if he was trying to hide something from him.

“A… a whore… I’m not that”

Changkyun laughed at his answer, and then he placed his hands on Wonho’s knees and started to go down with his fingers on the outer side of Wonho’s legs. Slowly, so slowly, he was approaching his hips.

When he arrived to the cloth of his pants, he stopped for a second and then he put his hands inside and kept touching his thighs.

“You are not, my little slut?” he whispered against his ear, and he heard a groan escaping Wonho’s pretty lips “Are you telling me if I keep going down I won’t discover you are not wearing underwear…? If I try to put my fingers inside of you I will not discover you are already prepared to take a cock…?”

Wonho closed his eyes and pressed harder with his fingers over the seat.

“I’m not a whore…”

Poor thing, Changkyun thought as he looked at him. The way he flustered at all of his comments made Changkyun feel powerful. Lord, it had always been easy to embarrass Wonho, to make him feel tiny and vulnerable, but Changkyun would never get used to it, get bored with it. Wonho was… stunning. His reactions, his expressions, the way his body responded to his touch… cute, Changkyun could only think of how cute Wonho was. He loved every single inch of his _hyung_.

Slowly, he came a little bit closer, enough to press with his lips against his neck while his hands went lower and lower.

He was not surprised at the discovery of Wonho not wearing underwear. He was not trying to bother Wonho when he said that. Wonho never, ever, has worn underwear when he was exercising. He had this bad habit, he have had it since they met six or seven years ago. He always said it was more comfortable, but now that his thighs and his ass were so big they barely fit in his sweat pants… looking at him working out was almost criminal.

He gripped Wonho’s butt, digging his fingers on his skin. Wonho shivered at the contact of these cold hands directly against his bare skin, and when Changkyun spread his buttocks to expose his entrance, he almost moaned. It was a weird feeling, knowing his manager was watching while Changkyun squished his butt like that. He felt opened, exposed, almost humiliated even if he was wearing pants and no one could see his hole between his buttocks that were forced to be separated by Changkyun’s hands.

And then it went worse. Changkyun moved one of his hands, rubbing one of his fingers against his entrance, teasing him with no single intention to enter on him.

All Wonho’s body suddenly twitched at the contact. He cried out, arching his back and tilting his head back. He felt powerless, and he was scared to admit that he was enjoying it.

“You know…” Changkyun said as he heard how much Wonho was gasping. It was almost insane. Wonho looked so painfully desperate that Changkyun felt his own cock begging his owner to hurry up. “Whore is not a bad word, doll”

“Is it not?” Wonho answered. He was still squirming, and his voice left his lips with a broken tone because of his gasps. Changkyun was still teasing with his butt, with his hole. His cock was hard and leaking, waiting for someone to touch it.

He was worried he would come untouched if things kept going this way.

“No, pretty, of course it’s not…” he said as he started to kiss Wonho’s neck, making him tremble even more. “It’s a compliment. You are so fucking sexy, half naked and making everyone became crazy for you. Damn it, bun, do you know the power you have? How far anyone would be willing to go to touch you, to be inside of you? You are amazing, sweetie. My gorgeous, gorgeous slut…”

He put the hand he was using to tease his entrance out of Wonho’s pants, and then he spanked his ass with his open palm. Wonho twitched even more, and a moan escaped from his mouth.

He closed his eyes and his lips, and then he turned his face to the left, trying to not allow his manager to look at his expressions. He was all flustered and excited, and it was so embarrassing to be watched in that kind of situations… Fuck, he was so shy for this.

Then Changkyun stopped touching him all of sudden. And, even if he was desperate, craving for some touch, Wonho stayed quiet as these hands disappeared from over his skin. He kept his eyes closed, whining as he dug his fingers more and more on the seat.

“Put your hips up, doll” Changkyun said all of sudden, and Wonho was even unable to process what was that about, but he obeyed instantly.

He put his feet over the machine instead of against it, and then he used his hands to lift himself up a little bit.

A second later, he felt his pants been put down, and his butt and his dick were now completely exposed.

“Oh, you were right, he was not wearing underwear” the manager said as he laughed, and Wonho closed his eyes even tighter.

“He never does. I told you, he is totally a whore”

Wonho wanted to complain, but when he opened his mouth with the intention of doing it, he felt two fingers pounding inside of him, and he felt all the oxygen leaving his lungs.

Fuck, that was surprising. And easy. Changkyun had used only his saliva as lube, but Wonho’s walls welcomed his fingers with no complains.

“And he doesn’t need prep either” Changkyun added. All it was able to be heard in the room was Wonho’s gasps and moans, even when Changkyun haven’t started to move yet. “Who have fucked you this morning, slut? You have always needed a good dick in the mornings… That’s what I miss the most about you living with us: you, coming in the mornings to beg me or anyone else to fuck you… You are using toys now, baby? Or maybe… have you fucked him, manager- _nim_?” he said, and then he looked at the third person in the room, but the manager shook his head and laughed.

“No, it wasn’t me. But when I arrive at his place in the mornings, there’s always one or two of the back-up dancers on the bed with him”

Changkyun licked his lips as he put his fingers out of Wonho’s body.

“Her too?”

The manager shook his head.

“No, not her. I think he hasn’t found yet a way to tell the girl he wants her to peg him”

The both of them laughed even more, and Wonho whined. He was starting to dislike the way they were talking about him as if he was not there. 

“Hey!” Wonho finally said, whimpering and pouting. He opened his eyes and stared first at his manager and then at Changkyun, who was just in front of his raised legs. “You said already that I am a whore. The eight back-up dancers take turns to come and sleep with me and fuck me every night, I go to yours and Jooheon’s studio to cockwarm you both and you six have always an excuse to come to see me and fuck all my holes. And, yes, she’s so fucking gorgeous; of course I want her to peg me. I admit that, all of that” he said, so desperate he was almost crying. “So please, _Kyunie_ … I’m begging you, I’m horny… my dick hurts. Fuck me already”.

If the two of them were not hard after what Wonho said, they, for sure, were now.

Wonho whined again when he saw that Changkyun was quiet, with that surprise expression on his face. What else the younger wanted? He has admitted all those stuff, even if he was embarrassed about that. Everyone knew he was a whore, and everyone loved him for that. It was not as if they used him as a fleshlight and then left, as if they have treated him like a toy which didn’t matter if they hurt or break. They came, kissed him, hugged him and asked him with pleading eyes if they could have sex with him. They had always made sure to please him, and after they both cummed, they always stayed to cuddle him. He had a lot of fuckbuddies who love and take care of him. He was a slut for that? A whore? Then it was fine. They made him feel safe. But now… could Changkyun stop looking at him this way after teasing him for so long, and thrust inside of him so rough it hurts?

Fortunately for him, Changkyun smiled after hearing his whine and he stood up, approaching him to kiss his lips.

“You are a spoiled kid”

“You are the spoiled kid, _wolfie_ ” Wonho complained with a pout. “You came to rub your dick against my face and to call me a whore, teasing me and touching me so much… I’m your _hyung_ ” he whimpered “If I tell you to fuck me, you don’t argue with me, you do it…”

How pretty Wonho was when he ran out of patience… He was so childish when he was done, when he was needy. He was always quiet and timid, but everyone has a limit, and when Wonho started to complain, there was no way to make him shut up. But it was so cute… Changkyun couldn’t resist annoying him.

He grabbed the bottle of lube that was on Wonho’s bag (of course there was one… it was not like they two haven’t fucked before on the gym), and then he sat in front on Wonho’s closed legs. He forced him to open them, and then he placed himself between them.

“You are the worst, _hyung_ … acting so shy and embarrassed as if I was doing something mean by touching you like that and calling you a whore… and now what? You are not flustered anymore?”

“You were mean” Wonho complained as he saw Changkyun covering his boner with lube. “And the manager- _nim_ was just watching and…”

“You are shy because of him?” Changkyun laughed “Why? Haven’t you fucked him already? You fucked everyone, but not him?”

“I haven’t fucked everyone, you brat!” he whined again. “Only you six, the back-up dancers, the choreographers and one of the make-up artists”

Okay, now that he said it out loud… he realized they were, in fact, a lot of people.

He blushed.

“Stop talking! Just put it…” inside, that was what Wonho wanted to say.

But, before he finished the sentence, Changkyun pushed all of his length inside of him with one stroke, and Wonho could only tilt his head up and cry out.

Oh fuck, that hurt a little bit. Changkyun teased him for so long and now he was so eager to enter on him like that, so careless…. That kid was so fucking insane, Wonho loved him so much.

“You need to have a little bit more patience, _hyung_ ”

“And you need to start moving, baby…”

He was trembling. With his legs raised, his dick being unattended and Changkyun cock deep inside of him, he felt exposed, he felt like an exhibitionist. There were mirrors everywhere in that gym, and his manager was just there, touching his cock as he looked at him. Not at them fucking, at him. The touristic attraction of that sexual scene was him, no one else. And he felt good. And he needed more, and as soon as possible.

“Huh? It didn’t hurt?” Changkyun asked, kind of worried.

“Yeah, kiddo, it does… but I can’t wait”

Changkyun laughed.

“You are going to regret it later”

“I will never regret anything you would do to me, _Kkukkung_ ”

And, then, the one who blushed was Changkyun.

He started to move then, fast and rough as Wonho wanted, as Wonho adored. He wanted to punish him for making him fluster like that, but the moans he kept hearing as he thrust showed him Wonho was enjoying it even more than him.

Damn, he must have saved the planet on his last life or something, because having Wonho like this was… a fucking privilege. He was the luckiest person on the planet, he just knew. He had Wonho just there, with his strong huge thighs against his body, seeing his big arms, big shoulders, his chest, his abs… all his muscles and veins marked as he kept moving. And the fucking cherry on top… his waist, that wasp waist, which was so, so tiny compared to the rest of his muscular body. He placed his hands there, digging his fingers there, and then he kept pushing his dick inside.

Wonho moans were sweet and high-pitched, escaping prettily and loud of his mouth. He couldn’t hold them, not when Changkyun was making him feel so good, even if it hurt a little bit at the beginning. It was almost as if they forgot they were in a public place, that there was one person watching them. Wonho had to admit it: at the start, it was weird to know he was being watched by someone he hasn’t fucked before, but now it was difficult to concentrate on that when Changkyun was making him feel this good…

Wonho felt one hand on his dick and he arched his back, crying out even louder.

When he started to be jerked off, he shook, gasping more and more as he felt all that pleasure.

“You are becoming stronger…” Wonho whispered between his moans. Changkyun haven’t fucked him this hard before, and, fuck, it was amazing. “You are fucking me so good, baby… Oh, damn it. Break me in a half, _Changkyunie_ … break me…”

There was a way to say no? Changkyun felt a wave of pleasure going down his belly and dying on his dick after Wonho asked him that.

He placed himself better, and then he started to thrust as hard as the strength of his legs allowed him. Wonho was right, he was becoming stronger. He has been working out for a while, and now he could fuck Wonho as rough as his pretty _hyung_ always wanted. Yeah, that was probably his main motivation to stop being lazy. Having sex with Wonho had always been hard and exhausting.

He stroked Wonho’s dick faster, watching him tremble, moan and beg for more as Changkyun pushed harder and harder. They both were a mess, so close they could just gasp and moan.

Changkyun was thrusting again and again against his sweet spot, masturbating him so fast it almost hurt, and Wonho was unable to stand it anymore and he just cummed on Changkyun’s hand all of sudden with a high moan.

The way Wonho’s walls trapped Changkyun’s dick after that… the younger movements became erratic, feeling so good he could just groan with his deep voice as he moved, now with his both hands placed tightly on Wonho’s wasp waist. The overstimulation started to make Wonho shake, trying to close his legs so hard Changkyun felt his _hyung_ was going to break his ribs, but he couldn’t stop, not now that he was feeling so fucking good, that Wonho’s insides were stimulating him so good, closing tightly and tightly around his cock, so warm he wanted to feel like that for the rest of his life.

But he was just on his limit, and after a few thrusts more, he cummed directly inside of his _hyung_ , as he knew only he and his bandmates were allowed to do.

Wonho completely fell on the seat, breathing heavily with his mouth opened and his body completely covered in sweat. Fuck, that was more intense than working out. Changkyun was still inside of him, and when Wonho looked at him, he realized the younger was even more messed up than him. It was being hard for him to recover, as if he just run a marathon and he was beyond his limits, at the edge of fainting.

Changkyun was looking down, all the sweat dripping out his hair. So pretty… Why was his _dongsaeng_ so pretty? He put his legs down and sat on Changkyun’s lap, and the kid was fast at hugging Wonho’s muscular body as he tried to catch his breath. 

They stayed like that for a minute, maybe two. Changkyun placed his face on Wonho’s shoulder and he breathed deeply with his eyes closed, as he tried to recover from the orgasm and the effort he put to fuck Wonho that rough.

“Have you cummed?” Changkyun asked the manager with a pout when he was able to speak. It was not really a question, he knew the answer, but he was sort of disappointed. “Fuck, I wanted you to cum over him…”

Both the manager and Wonho laughed. That little brat… he really had a dirty and kinky mindset.

Wonho cupped his cheeks, and then he kissed Changkyun on his lips.

“We are going to be all day together” he said as he squinted at his manager “We will find a moment for him to dirt me, don’t worry… I will record that for you”

Another kiss, and Changkyun wrapped his arms around Wonho’s waist.

“Tomorrow you will not be able to walk if you keep fucking everyone, pretty doll”

Wonho laughed.

“ _Hyung_ , I’m your _hyung_ ”

“You can be my pretty doll too” Changkyun quickly answered, forcing Wonho to smile a little bit. He wanted to complain, but he really couldn’t say no. Especially not to him.

His members, and especially Changkyun and Jooheon… He was so weak for them.

They kissed again, as Changkyun slowly put his flaccid dick out of Wonho’s hole, and both of them placed their paints properly again. Wonho knew he needed a shower and clean clothes as soon as possible. Changkyun have touched his skin after he came on his hand, part of his cum stained his pants and also Changkyun have cummed inside. He felt so dirty, and now that he had his orgasm, it wasn’t turning him on anymore.

“By the way…” Changkyun said, making Wonho to look at him. “The makeup artist you fucked with… is she that _noona_ you keep annoying telling her she hurt you when she didn’t?”

“Yeah, it was her…” he said as he giggled.

Changkyun looked at him and arched his eyebrow.

“You haven’t done that to her while you fucked, right?”

Wonho burst out of laugher at the question. He put his face against Changkyun shoulder and hugged him, not even caring about sticking his sweaty skins together.

“Of course I did… she’s so fun to tease… She was like ‘oh, oh, oh, I’m sorry, baby. Are you okay? Are you okay?’ I’ve never laughed so much before”

Changkyun looked at the manager, who had his hand placed against his face as he shook his head in resignation. He was not a manager, he was a babysitter. He was sure about that.

“You are the worst, Lee Hoseok” Changkyun said as he sighed, but Wonho separated his head off his shoulder and looked at him with a broad smile, and Changkyun felt he was running out of air.

“But you love me like that, baby”

“I adore you like that, _hyung_. I will always do”

Wonho smiled.

“You promise it?”

“I promise, _hyung_. I will love, adore and be with you always, always, always”


End file.
